


Dread Drags You Down

by DeepDarkOceanDepths



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth angst, F/M, Oh no! Percy’s gone, who else hates Hera?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/DeepDarkOceanDepths
Summary: Annabeth’s reaction when she finds Percy missing.





	Dread Drags You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This has been fluttering around in my brain since I read the series.

Annabeth should’ve known something was wrong when she hadn’t seen Percy at breakfast. Sure, he could’ve slept in, but he normally showed up. Jogging to his cabin to drag him out of bed, Annabeth wondered why he was still in there. Slowing at his door, she opened it.

His bed was empty.

Not even messed up in the slightest. The cleaning harpies had come yesterday, but his bed didn’t even look slept in. Something had happened to him. Nothing looked out of place in his room, nothing had been moved from its haphazard stack, and it all seemed untouched. All of a sudden, her feet started running toward the big house, before her mind even processed that Chiron needed to hear about this. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of worry and anxiety. The day after that, she contacted Sally, asking her to keep an eye out for him, and searched everywhere she could for him, she would find him. Even after her searches turned up nothing, Annabeth refused to give up. But then, she and Butch picked up some awfully old half bloods, one of which didn’t have have any memory. Everything went downhill from there, but that exploding feeling when she saw Percy was worth all the stress it had taken to build the Argo. 

She had found him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn’t suck.


End file.
